


Zodiac

by caswell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ...for now, F/F, Fluff, Just lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: How people of every zodiac sign show their love. (ABANDONED)





	

**Author's Note:**

> good summaries are for losers  
> Anyway! This is based on a tumble post by zodiacsociety- "your zodiac sign's kind of love." It'll eventually have a bunch of (well, 12) ships of various fandoms, posted on one half of the ship's birthday.
> 
> Pisces (Neko)- "an 'I wanna make you laugh til your belly aches' kind of love."  
> Happy birthday, Neko!

“You know, you don't really laugh that much, Kukuri,” Neko murmured into the quiet room. Kukuri had thought she'd been asleep, eyes closed and breathing slow as she rested her head on the other girl’s lap, but now she curled her lips into a cat-like smile and opened one green eye. There was a sly look on her face as she continued, “You're happy, but you don't laugh.”

Kukuri stopped moving her fingers through Neko's hair momentarily, pausing to think. “I guess you're right about that,” she said. “I  _ am  _ happy, though, Wagahai-chan, so don't worry, okay?” Indeed, the fond smile on her face was sincere, and the times that Neko had seen her sad- not scared, so many people were scared these past couple winters- were few and far between. Still…

“Kuku _ ri,”  _ Neko whined, drawing out the last syllable, “I wanna see you laugh more. It's really cute!” She giggled at the light blush that graced Kukuri’s cheeks as she said so and reached up to squish her cheeks. “ _ You’re  _ cute!”

Kukuri gently pushed Neko's hands off her face, smiling growing wider despite herself. “You're very cute, too,” she replied, “but I don't know what you want me to do about all this. I'm not a good actress, y'know; I can't fake laugh.” 

Neko frowned, opening both eyes now, and the tip of her tongue poked out of her mouth as she thought. “I could tell you funny stories, maybe. I have a couple!” Most of her stories were sad, but maybe she could salvage something; Kuroh was always enjoyable to poke fun at, after all.

“I… I suppose so, sure,” Kukuri agreed. “You're kind of a strange girl- no offense, sorry- so I'm sure you have lots to tell.”

“Mhm, but you love me anyway,” Neko teased, and, with a small effort, adjusted her position to kiss Kukuri on the nose. The other girl squeaked and crossed her legs, flustered, and Neko gave a high-pitched snicker. “Well, I'm right, right?”

“W-well, yeah.” Kukuri, now calm again, resumed brushing through Neko's long, pink hair. “So then, Wagahai-chan, tell me some stories.”

 

“... And then, and then, Kurosuke ran right into the wall! He was so pissed!” Neko was choked up with laughter, remembering that fateful- though almost fatal- day with a nostalgic amusement. Her eyes had been closed shut, but now she peeked one open the slightest bit. Neko’s laughter ceased as she noticed the concerned frown on Kukuri's face. “Uh, what is it?”

“Why was Kuroh trying to kill your friend?” Kukuri asked, bewildered. “I mean, don't you all live together now?” Her brow was furrowed, confusion written on her face. “A-and  _ illusions?” _

Neko gave another laugh, now one of mild regret.  _ Oh yeah… she's not very good at remembering things about auras, huh.  _ “Uh… n-nothing, don't mind…” She cleared her throat.  _ Funny stories, funny stories… A-ha!  _ “Did I ever tell you about when I left my panties at a bar?”

Kukuri squeaked again, clearly surprised by the sudden lewdness. “At a bar!? What’ve you been getting yourself into...?” She leaned back against the wall and sighed. “Well, I guess it doesn't matter now, after all this time.”

Neko took that as permission to keep going. “So I was visiting Anna- that's my friend, by the way! She's really cool!- and I had to go to the bathroom and, I guess I left them in there.” There was, of course, no semblance of shame in her voice. “And I left to go back home before I realized, and Yata- he's this really tough guy, he's Anna's friend and he's really short!- had to bring them back in a little bag, but then that jerk with glasses found him and they got in a fight with the little kid from Jungle…”

Kukuri couldn't understand a word of what she was listening, if the look on her face revealed anything, but her blush was disappearing and she seemed genuinely interested in what Neko had to say. “Jungle, right… Ah, I think Mishina-kun had that app…,” she murmured to herself.

“... And so when I finally got them back Yata couldn't even talk cuz he was so embarrassed!” Neko finished, and now she gave a chirruping laugh. “That’s- that’s funny, right, Kukuri?” She scratched her head, a little self-conscious for once. “Why aren’t you laughing?”

Kukuri rubbed the back of her head in slight shame. “W-well, I don’t know… none of your stories seem to make sense. And a lot of them are sort of…  _ shameless, _ y’know?” She shrugged. “I don’t know, really.”

Neko pouted and blew away a strand of light pink hair that had fallen across her face. “Well, now I’ve gotta make you laugh  _ some _ how,” she grumbled, frustrated not with Kukuri but that she somehow couldn’t get her girlfriend to even chuckle. She stretched her arms, fingers curled in as they mimicked paws, then sat up straight. A brief bit of silence passed, which was a rare occurrence for Neko, who, as much as she tried, could never stay quiet for long. Then-

“Ah, Wagahai-chan, what’re you doing!?” Kukuri yelped as Neko lunged at her, arms outstretched not to attack but instead to tickle, fingers swirling against the dark blue fabric of her uniform. Her shocked squawks dissolved into chuckles, then giggles, then, as Neko smirked, hysterical laughter; the blush had returned to her face, and, even as Neko leaned back and took her hands off of Kukuri, she kept nearly wailing in subconscious laughter. “H-hey, that’s no fair!”

“But I made you laugh!” Neko proudly purred, putting her hands on her hips. “See? Neko’s always got a plan.”

“Your plan- was to tell me-  _ nonsense  _ stories,” Kukuri panted, laughter starting to fade. “Tickling is unfair!”

Neko shrugged her shoulders, not in any way caring about ‘fairness’. “You still laughed, and that’s what counts.” Again there came a lull in the conversation, but not for too long; with another quick movement at Kukuri, Neko pressed her lips against Kukuri’s cheek and smooched her, complete with a dramatic  _ “Mwah-mwah!”  _

Kukuri had stopped fear-laughing, but now it was replaced by genuine  _ happy  _ laughter, a bright and cheery sound that made Neko’s heart skip a beat. As Neko kissed her more, from her nose to her forehead to her chin, her laughter only grew more as she was again racked by giggles. The moment she managed to get a hold of herself, if even for a second, she grabbed Neko by the shoulders and pulled her in close, not allowing her to duck away again, and kissed her back square on the lips. “You win, okay?”

Neko’s eyes widened, and she leaned over until she fell onto Kukuri, gasping as they hit the mattress together. “I made you laugh for  _ real  _ this time!” Triumphantly, she placed a final kiss on Kukuri’s lips.


End file.
